Believe
by Ember Rock
Summary: Running. It's not what I'm best at. I hear an explosion and pain bursts through my back. It hurts. I run faster. But I know I'm going to die. ONESHOT


**Believe**

_**By Ember**_

**Running.**

**It's not what I'm best at.**

**I hear an explosion and pain bursts through my back.**

**It hurts. **

**I run faster.**

**I wish I'd taken Sonic's running lessons.**

**I wish I'd learnt how to use the Chaos Emeralds.**

**Because right now they'd be a lot more useful than knowing how to build a plane.**

**My vision is blurry. I'm finding it hard to see with the blood in my eyes.**

**I hope it's not mine.**

**But I know it is.**

**I don't want to use my tails and fly.**

**Because that would hurt.**

**If your tails had been crushed beneath a twelve-ton robot you wouldn't want to fly either.**

**That brings me back to the pain. Oh God, I can't take it. I wonder how Sonic does it.**

**Or Knuckles.**

**Or Shadow.**

**Especially Shadow.**

**I'm just a fox, right? Well Sonic says different. He says I'm a _little bro_ and a _tough fighter_ and that I _could beat me or one of Robuttnik's robots any day_. But the truth is that, Sonic, I can't.**

**God, I can't even stand.**

**I can't do this for much longer.**

**But I'll never stop.**

**Never.**

**Not with you slung over my shoulder.**

**Another reason why I don't want to use my tails and fly and escape and live. I don't want you to get hurt.**

**I spin my tails and get a short burst of speed. It kills.**

**I wipe some blood out of my eyes. **

**Bad move. Those freaking robots are shooting at me.**

**With missiles.**

**Big, loud missiles.**

**I wonder if I should just give up now.**

**And then, like some sick joke, I'm falling.**

**I hit the ground.**

**Hard.**

**Man, I wanna cry.**

**I just can't do this.**

**Sonic, help me.**

**I can't do this.**

**I need you.**

**I should have never have gone on this mission.**

**I cry, and wait for the robots to close in.**

**I check your pulse.**

**It's dead.**

**Oh, Sonic, I've killed you.**

**And I can't wait to join you.**

**The final shot sounds.**

**I wonder if Shadow's ever gonna be alright.**

**If he'll escape from that…**

**Sick, sadistic experiment…**

**God, Shadow, I'm sorry.**

**I'm sorry Sonic.**

**I'm sorry Knuckles.**

**I've failed you all.**

**I keel over.**

**That missile is drawing closer.**

**My tails are bleeding, and one is a quarter of the way cut through. It hasn't reached the bone, and it makes me feel better. Even though I will die anyway.**

**The homing missile shoots above my head, and a prototype draws near.**

"**Experiment: Shadow needs a subject to provide blood and organs."**

**Its voice is a monotone. So…inexpressive. Generic. It doesn't care whether I die.**

"**I have orders to utilise you."**

**I look up. "I don't care, you fuckers."**

"**I never cared."**

**It grabs me by my tails.**

**I scream in pain, and wipe some more blood away from my face. I don't know where it's coming from.**

**I hear a transmission, and I know the voice. It crackles through.**

"**E-501, status report."**

**I would know that fucking voice anywhere.**

"**Systems at 98. I have located a subject for use."**

"**Its condition?"**

"**The subject in question appears to be a fox with two tails. Has taken heavy damage and will need repairs."**

"**Just leave it. It's not strong enough to survive what I want it to go through."**

**And even though I know it's true, I hate being called weak. And my single, remaining ear flicks as I hear Eggman's next order.**

"**If the hedgehog is there, take him. Dead or alive. If dead, then capture the red one. It can be the new subject."**

**Knuckles.**

"**It is already subdued."**

**It. **

**I'm not an it. Neither are my friends.**

**I scream and kick and bite and punch as they wrench Sonic from my arms.**

_**Sonic…**_

**They fly over my head. The whole squadron.**

**I let out a tormented cry.**

"**YOU FUCKERS! DON'T JUST LEAVE ME!"**

**But they've gone. They've left behind a dagger.**

**And it gleams in the fading light.**

**I'm going to take full advantage of the situation.**

**I cry out in pain.**

**Again.**

**But I know it will be the last.**

**:END:**

**Characters © SEGA**

**Writing © Ember Rock**

**Give me credit if you use this anywhere other than FOR YOURSELF AND SONIC WILL STAB YOU WITH SHADOW'S KNIFE.**

**Sonic: Aw man! Shadow's gonna kill me!**

**Ember: Shut up. --**


End file.
